


Anarchy Rules

by stitchesandicecream



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchesandicecream/pseuds/stitchesandicecream
Summary: Seth MacMikelane gets what he had coming this entire movie.





	Anarchy Rules

**Author's Note:**

> i really didnt enjoy this movie and i dont like seth macfarlane

Seth MacFarlane got eaten by a bear. He is dead now.

Also Johnny's dad punched the cop choppers out of the sky. The police all died, also.

The mouse and the cops are dead now.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> reeeeeeaaaaaaally dont like mike


End file.
